


After Paris, After Runway

by FrenchFlotus



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFlotus/pseuds/FrenchFlotus
Summary: It’s been years since she would expect anything from the others, she was too often disappointed. She never links with her entourage and nobody would link with her. It is better this way she thought. No emotions, no illusions. It is better this way. Well, it was better this way. Until Andrea Sachs.....





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda Priestly is a strong woman.

She never smiles, she never jokes and she speaks only when it’s necessary.

This afternoon, at the bottom of the Elias-Clark building, Miranda rolls her eyes and smiles.

Andrea was there, waving at her, and Miranda smiled.

Miranda Priestly is a strong woman. She never cries, she endures everything, grits her teeth and bites her lips.

That night in Paris, she cried, she talked, she let herself go. Andrea was there, listening. Not as if it was her job, but as if she really care for Miranda, as if Miranda meant something for her.

Andrea was there caring for her and Miranda cried.

And Andrea left.

 * * * * *

Miranda is a lonely woman. For years, she had built up a shield, a glacial defence to protect herself. No emotions, no question. Miranda wondered often if she is happy.

What is happiness? If it means being as powerful as the Mayor of New York, travelling on jets, eating in the most well-known restaurants, reigning over others night and day? Then, yes she’s happy.

If it means being understood, listened, waited, cared, loved? Then… Miranda Priestly is alone, unhappy, and also very lucid. She knows that apart the girls, nobody loves her genuinely. Her “friends” are interested, her employees are terrified and her husbands flew away. It’s her choice. She chose long ago to not get involved in personal relationships. She was hurt deeply and she doesn’t want to suffer anymore. With her husband and her girls she compromised. For Runway, she never compromised. She expects from the other what she demands from herself.

It’s been years since she would expect anything from the others, she was too often disappointed. She never links with her entourage and nobody would link with her. It is better this way she thought. No emotions, no illusions. It is better this way. Well, it was better this way. Until Andrea Sachs. 

* * * * *

This morning, Andrea is a speaker at Dalton’s. John sent her to explain what it is like working as journalist at rich private school. It’s funny, she thinks, I met Miranda yesterday at the bottom of Elias Clark building and today I’m at her girls’ school.

Andy lets out a sight of relief when she hears that she won’t meet the twin’s class. Weirdly, she wouldn’t have known how to react in front of her former boss daughters. Though, she doubted the girls would actually recall her.

Andy gave her speech and at the end of the afternoon she spotted Roy collecting the girls and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of regret at the sight of the Mercedes.

Andy’s life was good since she left Runway. Even though Nate got his job in Boston, they have decided to stay friends. Andy has chosen to give an extra push to her career. And she acknowledges now that Runway was an incredible experience and not just in a bad way.

That night, lying on her couch, Andy is attempting to finish her paper about the Waldorf Astoria doorman strike. “Another useless paper which will not bring me closer to the Pulitzer Prize” she thinks.

Typing absentmindedly on her laptop, her mind wanders about her day and she ends to think of Miranda. Not Miranda Priestly, the editor in chief of Runway, the Dragon Lady. No she thinks of the mother, the woman, the neglected wife crying on the couch of the hotel bedroom, she thinks of the extreme loneliness of this woman.

Not that Andy is sorry for her, Miranda terrorizes her employees, and she barely respects others. After all, Miranda has only what she deserves. Andy tries to focus again on her assignment before heading to bed. The image of Miranda keeps roaming about in her mind.

A sneaky feeling of guilt is creeping up on her. “She was alone, her husband just told her he wanted a divorce and I left her without explanation. She talked to me for the first time in the car. Not talked at me, she talked to me. Telling me that she was seeing a great deal of herself in me, and I left her” these thoughts just wouldn’t leave her.

Andy was fully aware that she wouldn’t get much sleep in that state of mind. So she finally decided to take a sleeping pill and managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Andy wakes up queasy from her nightmare where Miranda was rolling in the streets of Paris, dishevelled and scruffy while Andy is watching her, laughing sardonically in the Mercedes.

She gets up quickly, feeling the urge to freshen her mind up with a cold shower and a hot coffee. She heads towards the New York Mirror building trying to focus her mind on the agenda for the day. It was a very hard and busy day. John asked her to stay late for the internet update.

She gets back home around 10pm exhausted, falling on her bed. Instantly, the mixed feelings that she managed to keep at bay all day long overwhelmed her again. “I have to do something, I have to apologize or I wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore” she thinks.

Andy’s body is aching from exhaustion but she manages to get up. She grabs a pen, a card and starts to write a short note _« Miranda, I never intended to hurt you when I left you in Paris. Please, believe me. Andrea »_ At least it is clear. She feels better after writing her note and she manages to sleep more peacefully.

On her way to work the day after, she feels relieved and almost happy. John has assigned her an interview only 2 blocks away and she was grateful to not have to lose the whole morning in the traffic. Noticing a mailbox on her way, she recalls her note, wondering if she really wants to send it. “I’ve nothing to lose after all!” she says out loud, sliding the envelope in the box.

* * * * *

Few days later, the editorial meeting has started since 10 minutes when Andy entered the room in late. The assignments for the day are quickly divided out and an endlessly discussion starts about the opportunity to launch a new column.

Andrea is drinking her latte distractedly when the Scissors Sisters suddenly filled the air. All the heads on the room turns towards her and she realizes too late it was her phone ringing.

-“Oh, oh sorry” she apologizes embarrassed. Opening her phone discreetly, she reads the rolling message “You have a new message from 1646 6455231”. Intrigued, she clicks on and reads. _“I believe you. You’ve never really left me. MP”_

Astonished, Andy nearly spills her coffee. “MP? MP? …Miranda? Miranda Priestly?!?” After sending her note, her thoughts about Miranda had faded and she is startled to see that her former boss had reacted after all.

She wondered how she got her number, realising almost immediately that getting her new cell number would be as easy for Miranda as getting her Starbucks. Anyway, not paying attention at all to the discussion and the people surrounding her, Andy carried on thinking. Her mind is boiling. What does that mean “You’ve never really left me”? She wonders what she would do now. Call Miranda? No, that is not an option. Go and meet at her office, no she’s too young to die!

She opts by using the same way Miranda did and she types a text. _« You neither »_ The meeting ended few minutes later. She is in charge of two papers for tomorrow and she gets to work on a report for next weeks supplement. Engrossed in her work, she hears her stomach grumble. Looking at the clocked she realizes that it’s 6 pm and she’s missed lunch.

She has got a great deal of work done and she is about to leave when she hears a knock and spots Roy’s head popping at the door.

-“Roy? What’s going on?” she asks surprised “What are you doing here?”

-“She wants to see you,” he replies, deadpan.

-“What?” exclaims Andy

-“Just come with me please.”

-“Ok, ok I’m coming” she says grabbing her purse and her jacket “I’m too young to die” she mumbles for herself. To Andy’s surprise, Miranda was not in the car. Roy drives her in the French restaurant “Le D’Artagnan” in Newark.

When Andy enters the room, she spots Miranda in the corner reading her paper. Andy can’t help but feel a pitch in her stomach. She comes closer and says.

-“ Miranda.”

-“Andrea. Take a seat” says a stone-faced Miranda, still looking her paper.

-“Thank you” said Andy trying hard to hide her discomfort

-“How’s your job?” asks Miranda without even looking up.

-“Well, it’s fine, even great. I guess I should thank you”. Miranda, engrossed in her newspaper, doesn’t even care to reply. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Andy doesn’t know what to say, what to think. But after all, it was Miranda who wanted to meet her.

After endless minutes of silence, Andrea couldn’t help but ask.

-“Are you mad at me about leaving you in Paris?” Even though Miranda’s head was bended on the paper, her eyes shut down. Her throat clenches preventing her to speak. Recomposing herself, she says what her mind hasn’t wanted to acknowledge for 2 months now.

-“It hurt” says Miranda sternly. Andy is astonished and speechless. She would never think hurting Miranda.

-“Oh, I’m so sorry Miranda, I never intended to” tries to apologize sincerely Andy.

-“Never mind” was the last sentence Andy heard just before Miranda left abruptly the table and the restaurant.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason...  
> Here’s the second part of "After Paris, After Runway". Thanks for your comments.   
> Already posted on FF

The memory of the events of last night was still vivid in Andy’s mind. They had barely spent five minutes in the restaurant and they did not even exchange a glance at each other. Andy kept thinking of Miranda leaving the restaurant without any explanation. “Just like I did in Paris”.

She understood what Miranda had to endure because of her; the doubts, the incomprehension, the distress. Andy knew that she had disappointed Miranda. But worst, she had hurt her and this thought is almost unbearable.

After all, Miranda was the most awful boss Andy had ever had. Miranda was capricious and demanding beyond measure. But she was also a talented editor in chief and a beautiful woman. Andy realised suddenly that she cares for Miranda. Belatedly, she realises she has always cared for Miranda.

She has always wanted to improve herself to please her and to show her she was reliable and competent. She realises also that when she saw Miranda in Paris, crying in her robe, barefoot and free of make-up, something in her cracked. And this something opened wider yesterday night. Something, she doesn’t want to acknowledge right now.

Andy’s brain is not yet cooperating this morning. Even after two large coffees, she still felt dizzy and she’s late. Besides her own assignments, she has to draft a cultural review for the weekend issue. As her cultural critic co-worker was on sick leave, she was assigned to attend the 10th anniversary of the musical “Wicked” at the Gershwin Theatre. Andy was glad to go out for once. Since she had left Runway, she hadn’t had many opportunities to go out even if it was for a dinner with Lily.

Andy really enjoyed the show; it was an amazing musical, an “enchanting experience” she starts to write. But above all, she was astonished by the chemistry between Glinda and Elphaba, the main characters. Attempting to write something witty and not cheesy, she reminds the lyrics of “For Good”, the last song of the show.

_“I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you”_

She couldn’t help it, but a mental picture of Miranda popped into her head. She thinks about the meaning of the lyrics and how Miranda has changed her life.

Something happened between her and her former boss. A special thing, an odd relationship formed of admiration, demand and something else she couldn’t describe. Who can say if _"I've been changed for the better? Because I knew You, I’ve been changed for Good”_

Humming the song, she changed the title and e-mailed John her article “Because I knew You” by Andy Sachs.

* * *

The rest of the week followed at much the same pace and Andy was, for once, thankful to have so much work to keep her mind busy. Then she didn’t allow herself to think too much about what happened at the restaurant She wished she'd had time to apologize and to explain her behaviour. She missed her chance and now it’s too late. “ _Maybe it is better this way_ ” she thinks.

After those hectic days, Andy was more than relieved to have the whole weekend off. She had only planned to sleep and rest. But this Saturday morning, too early according to her mind, her cell buzzes. Andy groaned and grabbed it on the nightstand. She sat up quickly when she noticed the message is from Miranda. Shaking slightly, she pressed the button and read:

_“For Good? Tonight 8pm, the townhouse_ ”

“ _Oh God_ ,” mumbled Andy hesitating between the fear to face Miranda again and the urge to apologize and clear her conscience “it’s time to be brave.”

* * *

At 8 pm sharp, Andy rang the bell nervously at Miranda’s door. Two red-haired heads opened the door.

\- “She’s waiting for you in the den” said the girls casually letting her enter the house.

\- “Thank you, girlies” teased Andy trying to lighten the air. The twins tighten together.

\- “My name is Cassidy” says cold Twin n°1.

\- “And my name is Caroline” says Twin n°2 .

\- “Ah, ok” mumbled Andy faking a smile. “ _Fine, just fine_.” Heading towards the den, Andy cleared her throat and took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. She spots Miranda sat on the sofa, working on the Book.

\- “Hmm … Hi Miranda.” Miranda didn't seem to even care to reply and sat silently.

After a moment which lasted a lifetime for Andy, Miranda asked:

\- “You meant it ?” The suddenness of the question startled Andy.

\- “What… I... I…"Andrea attempted.

\- “Andrea, you’re babbling” Miranda stated matter-of-factly.

\- “Well, yes, I meant it”. Andy’s discomfort was growing. She still stood while Miranda sat on the sofa.

\- “Why ?” asks Miranda bluntly.

\- “Why what ?”

\- “If you meant it, why did you leave me in Paris?” Andy was taken aback by the question. It was like a black curtain had fallen over her mind, like a power blackout. “ _Why ?_ ” obviously it was the question she had not dared to ask herself. But right now, standing in front of Miranda, she had to answer. She felt like her brain was disconnected, she couldn’t form coherent thoughts. The only thing she could see was Miranda, seated in the sofa, barefoot, like she was in Paris in the hotel room. And suddenly, the rightness and the obviousness of the situation appeared in Andy’s mind She managed to stay still for a moment, trying to recompose herself as her heart is racing and finally she decides to just be honest.

\- “Because, I had to”. For the first time, Miranda lays eyes on Andrea.

\- “You had to ?” asks Miranda confused.

\- “Yes” Andrea said softly. “I left because I couldn’t stay close to you anymore” Miranda’s eyes grew wider; she tightened and held her breath.“If I stayed I would have risked falling in ...” confessed Andrea before Miranda cut her abruptly.

\- “That's enough, Andrea. Stop” Miranda said standing up quickly.

\- “Miranda, let me explain ...” Andy pleaded and began to panic. Miranda came closer wearing a sad smile. She lifted her hand and brushed a lock of hair softly behind Andy’s ear.

\- “You’re brave, you know.” Miranda’s voice betraying her distress, “but I can’t, I just can’t.” Resigned, she closed her eyes, not able to meet Andy’s gaze and took in a breath. “Leave Andrea” said Miranda in a whisper “Leave…. Please.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda stood in the den long after Andy left the house. She couldn't move. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t cry.

A chill ran down her spine and once again she felt the enormity of what she had done. She had asked Andrea to leave. She shivered. Was Andrea about to confess her feelings for her? What had she done? Asked her to leave.

Miranda had always thought it was easier to hide her emotions, keep her feelings under strict control, wearing her “Ice Queen” mask day after day to hide her insecurities. This face had become second nature to her and she often wondered if she would ever be able to trust someone. To love someone.

Tonight she had found the answer. Yes. She found herself feeling again. Feelings she is not sure she wants to have. That would mean opening her heart, taking a chance, a chance to lose control. Miranda was always in control, and even if she might want to take a leap, she realised that she’s not brave as she thought. She’s not brave enough to jeopardise her life, the girls, Runway. Not brave enough to risk her whole world falling apart. No she will stay in her lonely life where she belongs. It’s safer.

* * *

Andy’s eyes were glassy, shining with unshed tears. She lay on her back, her body remaining still on the bed. Her gaze locked at the ceiling. Oddly she felt nothing. No anger, no distress, no sadness. Nothing. She just felt cold.

She couldn’t even remember how she had got home tonight. She just remembered she was about to confess her feelings … and Miranda had asked her to leave.

* * *

Miranda never second-guessed her decisions. What is done is done.

However, every night since that evening, in the safety of her bedroom, when she allows her true feelings to emerge, she wonders why she asked Andrea to leave.

Allowing her cold exterior to fall back in place, she is grateful to have this armour to keep her safe because at this moment she feels lost. The magazine, the girls, her life, nothing seems to matter anymore.

Night after night, she has the same dream. She is drowning. She can see the sunbeam through the water. She is sinking down into the dark and coldness of the icy water. All she has to do is kick to break through the surface but she is unable to move. Her legs tangled in invisible binds. Night after night she wakes, her face stained with tears. Alone.

Miranda is tired. Tired of holding back what she really feels. Tired to not let herself love. Yet too tired to sleep.

* * *

When Miranda entered the room Andy was gazing out the large windows at the city. She jumped at the sound of the door and turned her head quickly. She gasped at the sight of Miranda.

Miranda stood in front of her. She looked exhausted Andy thought. No, she looked broken.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours and for the first time Andy really noticed Miranda’s expression. Nobody usually dared to hold Miranda‘s gaze for long, and up until that moment neither had Andy. But today she found she couldn't look away. Her eyes told her more about what she was feeling than any words could. There were unspoken apologies, unvoiced affirmations, implicit agreement.

Nervous to break the mood of the moment, Andy took her chance.

\- “So this interview with a mysterious high rank chairman of Elias-Clark was only a ruse?” Andy let her lips pull into a small smile.

Miranda’s face was still, but her eyes shined. She pursed her lips together a little and comes closer.

\- “It’s my turn to be brave.” Miranda stated simply, her insides fluttering at the sight of Andy’s smile.

\- “It’s about time” Andy softly teased.

Slowly, Miranda closed the gap between them opened her mouth to talk. She found no words would come and a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

\- “Hey it’s ok, I was just kidding” Andy laughed and grabbed Miranda’s hand.

The warmth of Andy’s hand made Miranda shiver. She found her voice.

\- “I couldn’t Andrea”, Miranda tried to explain softly. “I’m sorry but I just couldn’t. You make me feel something that I thought was long gone. Something I wasn’t ready to handle. After you left, I realised how much I needed you.” She paused looking at Andy as if she was afraid of her reaction if she continued.

Andy gave her a reassuring nod and squeezed her hand, pressing Miranda to speak.

Miranda managed to choke out, “I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what it is. I don’t even know how to express it but I need you Andrea.”

The younger woman was stunned. Amazed to see Miranda willing to change her entire life. Put her reputation on the line. For her.

\- “I need you too you know” Andy smiled.

Without letting go of Andy. Miranda lifted her other hand and softly caressed the girl's cheek.

\- “I just need time to get used to it” she stated grinning tiredly.

Andy pulled her into a tight embrace. For the first time in too long, Miranda felt safe and warm. They parted reluctantly and Andy grabbed Miranda's hand. Lifting it to her mouth, she softly kissed the palm.

\- “I’ll give all the time you need. I promise.”

* * *


End file.
